


Payback

by GayTrashDove



Series: Caught Series [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Caught, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayTrashDove/pseuds/GayTrashDove
Summary: Lin and Kya find themselves on the opposite side of the door for once.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Caught Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141490
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> A couple people asked for a sequel involving Lin and Kya getting payback on Korra and Asami, so I hope this lived up to expectations!

Lin and Kya once again found themselves in Lin’s office at lunch time, but this time, they were actually enjoying an innocent lunch. So when the knock came on Lin’s office door, she replied with a gruff, “Enter.”

“Sorry to disturb you, Chief,” the officer began, “but there were reports of a noise disturbance out at the Sato mansion. And I thought you may want to take that one yourself.”

“Thank you, Officer, I will head out that way.”

The officer left her office, leaving Kya and Lin to share a look of concern. The two wrapped up their lunch and headed out to the Sato mansion to ensure the CEO and Avatar were safe and not getting into any trouble. They were correct about the safe part at least. 

*

The two arrived at the mansion to find everything calm and orderly. They approached the door with the intention to knock and see what exactly the cause of the disturbance could be when a loud shout came from somewhere inside. Lin metalbent the lock and Kya placed her hand at the skein at her waist. Lin looked at Kya, who gave a nod, and the two entered the mansion.

Kya and Lin made there way through the mansion, looking for the source of the noise. Another yelp from the direction of the stairs drew their attention and they headed to investigate. 

The women reached the top of the stairs and were about to split ways to search both hallways, but a loud groan from the door just to the right gave away which room held the source of the noises. Maybe if the two had not been in protector mode, they would have processed the situation differently and would have seen the similarities to a situation they often found themselves on the other side of.

Lin grabbed the handle and swung the door open. Kya held back until she saw the smirk on Lin’s face, quickly making her way to Lin’s side. A smirk of her own finding its way on her face at the site in front of them. Seemed the Avatar and her girlfriend were indeed putting the ice cuffs to good use.

Asami was blindfolded and restrained by the ice cuffs as Korra laid between her spread legs, face buried, ears blocked from the sound of people entering by the CEO’s legs pressed tightly to the sides of her head. 

“Korra? Korra, stop.” Asami said, concerned about the sound of the door opening and the faint, stifled laugh. 

Korra, feeling her girlfriend relax her legs enough to kick her back a bit, sat up to check on the girl with a worried expression. That was until she heard the same stifled laughter that had drawn Asami’s attention. She slowly turned towards the noise to find Lin and Kya standing in the doorway. Lin with a shit-eating grin and Kya with her hand over her mouth, trying to quiet her giggling, and failing miserably.

Korra sat dumbfounded, hearing Asami’s questions, and only managing to reach up to pull the blindfold down, eyes never leaving the two older women in the doorway. Asami turned her gaze towards the scene that had Korra looking like she was about to faint, before groaning in embarrassment and throwing her head back and staring at the ceiling. 

“Payback,” Lin said simply, turning on heal, grabbing Kya and leaving. 

The two younger girls looked at each other in disbelief as they heard Kya shout in a sing-song voice, “Glad you enjoyed the ice cuffs! You’re welcome!”


End file.
